


13 Weeks Later

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Series: A Life: Clony One Shots that make a story [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: 2nd part, But it's here, Gay, I'm sorry this is so late, M/M, Tony loves CLay, they get married, this is long overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: Clay Jensen becomes Clay Padilla. They have a great honeymoon. It's super cute





	13 Weeks Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is long overdue and I'm sooo sorry but it's here!! It's short I'm sorry but better than nothing right. I'm currently writing my own book and it's taking up lots of my time I've been debating on weather or not posting it here..... idk yet. Anyway hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> MK

"I do." Tony smiled, seeing Clay'a eyes fill with tears, fighting the urge to let go of his hand and wipe the tears away. 

"Then I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your husband, Mr. Padilla." Tony took no time to hesitate, he let go of Clay's hands and placed them instead on Clay's waist "I love you." He mouthed as he brought their lips together and the whole church cheered. 

\---

The reception was small, quaint and short lived. Lasting on two hours and consisting of about 40 people at most. 

"Come on you two! It's time to cute the cake." Clay's mom followed by Tony's pulled them along. "What cake did we get again?" 

"The red velvet. It's your favorite." Tony kissed Clay's nose lightly. "Right. I love you." 

"Love you too, Mr. Padilla." 

_____

 

"Finally I have you all to myself." Clay, threw himself across the king sized bed, winking at Tony. "And what would you like me to do, Mr. Padilla?" 

"So many things, Mr. Padilla, but I think I'll let you chose. The first time around that is." Tony pulled off his suit jacket and tossed it on the chair that held their bags. "And how many times are you wanting to go?" 

Clay thought a moment, mockingly resting his hand on his chin"At least 4." Tony nodded in respect "We'll make it 5 at least. Now come here and let's get started." He jumped on the bed next to Clay, pulling him into his arms. "Let's get rid of all these restrictions." 

Tony kissed Clay with a fiery passion, ripping off article after article of clothing, leaving only the yellow tie and silk boxers on. "We should have just skipped the wedding and come straight here. Fuck the suit, you're hotter like this." Tony praised, removing his own clothes. 

Their honeymoon was hot and sweaty, as Tony had convinced Clay to vacation in The Bahamas in the Dead of summer. Clay was not used to sweating this much but being with Tony is all he needed. 

"So what's the plan when we get back to reality?" Clay asked as he cuddled into Tony's arms on their last night. "I'm not sure what the future holds but as long as I'm with you, nothing matters. I've been thinking for a while now and well...... Clay let's have a baby!" 

Clay turned around in Tony's arms, searching his husbands face "Really? You wanna have a baby?" Tony nodded, not sure weather to be hurt by the surprise in Clay's voice or not "I've already talked to my sister she said she would be willing to carry it for us. I think it's a great idea. Clay I wanna have your baby. I wanna raise our baby together. We're ready." 

"Okay. Okay let's have a baby."

**Author's Note:**

> So the next part is going to take place after this and will be way longer then this One shot. So next question is.... Boy or Girl??? Comment which you would like to Tony and Clay to have. Or many Triplets or something. Idk let me know what ya think!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next update!! 
> 
> MK


End file.
